<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Hotter Hale by Irukashi_Narukib</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094105">Even Hotter Hale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib'>Irukashi_Narukib</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts: Random Things I See [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Peter Hale, Cosmetics, M/M, Modeling, Photographer Stiles Stilinski, Post Peter/Chris, Post-Slash, Pre Peter/Stiles - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Scientist Peter Hale, Videographer Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Get Even. Get Hotter.</p><p>Peter is preparing for a new product launch for his new company. </p><p>Stiles has a proposition for him.</p><p>This idea is based off of a prompt which came to be as a direct result of a post on tumblr and the resulting fan art featured (with permission in the fic).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts: Random Things I See [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/52548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even Hotter Hale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credit to the lovely beta of this fic (Who also created the post that inspired the fic): <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/pseuds/dracoismytrashson">  dracoismytrashson (JGogoboots) </a><a></a><br/>and<br/>Big thank you to the first Image's artist: <a href="https://drgrlfriend.tumblr.com/"> Dr.Girlfriend </a><br/>I loved your work and I'm so glad I could form a story around it.<br/>My praises to the second artist: <a href="https://i-care-bout-things-too.tumblr.com/">  i-care-bout-things-too </a><a></a><br/> Thanks for your permission as well. And, I'm so pleased to have been able to interact with you and your work as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Even Hotter Hale</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Each trip to collect samples from all over the world to personally experiment with from his home office became another intervention attempt. “Cosmetics are a waste of time,” Talia told him yet again. “People are never satisfied with what they already have. You’re wasting your time and money with this trip.” He'd spent the year researching materials for hydration and moisturizers in preparation for his official launch of Hale Cosmetics. </p><p> </p><p>Before Peter had even graduated with his masters in Botany, he’d secured the rights to the name. However, Hale Cosmetics wasn’t officially founded until he was thirty, after he’d finally completed his PH.D. in Chemical Engineering and Biology. Now, he’ll be forty-five next month and at the forefront of his field.  </p><p> </p><p>Every customer and professional review promised his clients one thing: results. They’d allowed him to become a major luxury brand in three years and a household name in six. Despite this success, Peter never gained Talía’s support. </p><p> </p><p>Familial disparagement aside, he found himself sitting in a boardroom awaiting L.A.’s hottest photographer, Mieczyslaw Stilinski.</p><p> </p><p>A knock came through the door followed by his secretary opening it. “Excuse me, Mr. Hale. Your appointment has arrived.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Erica, let him in.”</p><p> </p><p>A wild-haired with a manic fashion sense man carrying a cardboard tube entered through the door. “Hello, Mr. Hale,” Mieczyslaw said as he clambered into a seat across the crystal table. “I’m glad you agreed to meet with me today.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, call me Peter.” Peter cracked a grin from his seat across the table.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, Peter, you may call me Stiles,” he said and beamed. Stiles extended a hand for a shake. “Do you know why I asked to meet with you personally?”</p><p> </p><p>“My secretary informed me that you wanted to see me about the promotional material,” Peter feigned ignorance and shook Stiles’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I needed to talk to you about my idea for your ad campaign. We’ll release the marketing ads next month. If you’re willing, I’d like you to be the ad model.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I’m surprised you’d ask me to be the subject of the photo shoot.” He scratches his chin. “What gave you the idea to make me the model? It’s not really the norm to have the CEO of a company be so… public.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles chuckled. “Well, the thing is, I saw the pictures of you on the red carpet early last month. When I saw them, I realized that you’re the best face your company could ever have. Who wouldn’t want to see the direct effect of a skin care company on the proprietor himself? Your skin is flawless. When the job came across my desk, I knew it had to be you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m still not sure that I’m the best person for it. We’re supposed to be marketing it towards fathers, mothers, and divorcees. Usually, they go with a more youthful look. I hate to admit it, but my college days are long behind me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t that make you even better suited to this ad? I’ve seen the product, and I’ve heard from some of your employees that you test all of the new lines yourself. If this is true, then you’d be the perfect demonstration of your brand’s effectiveness.”</p><p> </p><p>“You flatter me,” Peter said, flitting his gaze from Stiles’s lips to his eyes. “It’s true, I skin test all new products in their alpha and beta stages before each new round of clinical trials,” Peter downplayed. “I always say, ‘if you wouldn’t wear it, never put it up for sale.’ But, my new line is meant to cover a lot more demographics than just my own. I made sure the line accounted for everything from skin type to sleep to hygiene routines.” </p><p> </p><p>“We can cover all of that in the video ad. If we put that in there it would be great for PR. People would get to see the CEO of Hale cosmetics talk about how he put his biology and chemistry degrees to use to personally ensure <em> everyone </em> could use it.”</p><p> </p><p> “I’d heard that you were as pleasant to work with as the images you capture. I’m glad to say the rumors were true. I never thought you’d be so convincing though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I haven’t gotten you changed and in position yet. We’ll see how much you enjoy my hounding on set.” Stiles grabbed his neck, stretched, and rolled his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean I’m not going to be recorded in true living color right here, in my boardroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. I’ve set up a studio across town for all of my indoor modeling shoots. I’m afraid, I’m rather particular about lighting and the viewing experience. There’s just too much fiddling about trying to set up new spaces to my liking,” Stiles supplies.</p><p> </p><p>“Home field advantage to you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just one less thing to fight for the perfect stills and videos.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long would you need me to be available? The new line does come out next quarter. Will we have time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would just need an afternoon with you for the modeling and a couple hours to film the ad and record voice- overs. The rest of the footage would be shot separately.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, how would we present myself in the campaign?” Peter asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking that I’d show you in various settings: board room, lounge wear, night-time routine in the bathroom, and so on. I want to make you seem both approachable and capable.” </p><p> </p><p>“Very all-encompassing of you. I hope I have the charisma to carry it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If the reports about your lavish events with your ex-fiancé Chris Argent were correct, I doubt it’ll be a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter shifted back in the chair and rested his chin on his thumb. He squared his face with his forefinger and hummed. “I’m glad you’ve got so much faith in me. If we have a good time this week, I’ll invite you to the next one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the proposal.” Stiles looked down at a tube standing next to him in his seat, which he was tapping lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’m sure you don’t need help with the networking, but a night of recreation is always welcome, right?” Peter smiled. “You’ve worked through a script for the video parts with the marketing team then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we’ve been corresponding since the news came out that you’d be releasing such an ambitious new line. I have to say, I’m excited. I’ve been using your products for years, on myself and models alike.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it. What did you decide the theme and branding should be?” Peter asked. The marketing chief reported to him directly on almost everything, especially on this.  He’d known for a while. When they’d informed him that Stiles intended him to be the subject, he’d asked to be kept in the loop on all decisions. </p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, I watched your most recent red carpet event. They asked about your break up. That’s honestly what inspired me to ask. You told them the best way to get over a break up is to ‘get even’ and ‘get hotter.’ I knew immediately what I wanted to mix my photos with.” Stiles pulled out the image canister. He popped the lid off. “These are just mock-ups. But, I figured I’d give you a sense of what I wanted. Honestly, I didn’t sleep for days trying to get them right. It was hard getting the right base images for the mock-ups. None of them do you justice.” Stiles blushed and looked down. He unfurled the first image. </p><p>Peter’s lips curled upwards immediately. </p><p>
  
</p><p>It was perfect. The dotted sparkles made it look like he was the subject of a romance movie awaiting his future lover’s arrival. “Are you sure you can improve on this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I sure hope so.” </p><p>Stiles unfurled the second image. </p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The wolf in the background and the play with the lighting made him look dangerous. He loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“You got these out of photos you found on the internet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Stiles scratched his ear. “They’re alright. If I can direct you, I know I can do better,” Stiles rolled them both up quickly and moved to put them back in the tube. “Sorry, you probably hate them.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter grabbed the rolled images. “They’re great. And I’m sure you will do better. If this is what your work looks like without control of the material, I’ll give you full creative liberty, on one condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would that be?” Stiles stared into Peter’s eyes and licked his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me keep these,” Peter implored. </p><p>“What? No, they’re just mock-ups. The next round will be so much better, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, I want them to commemorate the truth of the slogan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Stiles asked. His brow furrowed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I want to prove that I got hotter, under your instruction.” Peter winked. </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, okay.” Stiles retracted his hands from the pictures. He pulled at his collar and handed Peter the carrying tube. “They’re all yours. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Have your measurements sent to me. You're free to come with your own selection, but I generally prefer to dress models myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Complete control. I’ll send them over by the time you’re downstairs. I’ll see you then.” Peter opened the door and let Stiles out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Once the doors closed, Stiles sighed and slumped into the bar at the back of the elevator. “This’ll be interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter strode back into his office brimming with anticipation. He swung the container in his hand, weightless as it was and popped it open. He laid out the first image. </p><p> </p><p>“A prophecy laid out by one, fulfilled by the other,” he said. He laid them out on the side table and weighed them at the edges. “This will be fun,” he said, eyes glowing cold steel blue. He went to his desk and opened his computer. He logged in and sent two emails. The first was to his secretary asking for her to get the mockups framed. The second he sent to Stiles. It contained his measurements. Accompanying them, he attached several photos of himself on vacation, at events, and outfits he wore to board meetings.</p><p>
  <em> I hope these inspire.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your devoted fan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~Peter Hale </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>